


Nothing Good Ever Happens When The Doctor Wears a Tux

by BuffyAnn23



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAnn23/pseuds/BuffyAnn23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another reason why The Doctor has always thought tuxes were unlucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Good Ever Happens When The Doctor Wears a Tux

The Doctor and Rose stood towards the back of the lavish grand ballroom as they watched the scene play out in front of them. Although this type of situation had become an almost normal, everyday occurrence for the pair since Jack had joined them, it was quite clear that to the high court of Propolatia and its upper class citizens it was not in any sense of the word. In fact, based on the looks of gaping horror written across their faces as they were subjected to an extremely explicit strip tease performed by a very drunk former Time Agent singing Happy Birthday at the top of his lungs, this sort of behavior was nothing short of scandalous.

“This is so embarrassin’.” murmured Rose, placing her hand over her eyes and shaking her head.

“I warned you not to let him have that third glass of champagne.” The Doctor said, tugging uncomfortably on his bow tie for the 50th time that evening. “The alcohol content in one glass is about four times as potent as a single glass of your Earth champagne.”

“Well, I guess S’ not all bad. I mean, the birthday boy seems to be enjoyin’ it.” Rose commented, nodding towards the Prince who was watching Jack raptly with a huge grin on his face. “Will you stop that.” she chided, taking note of his fidgeting and batting his hands away from his neck to readjust his bow tie.

“I can’t believe you made me wear this.” He complained, pulling a face.

“Doctor, S’ a ball. No matter what your psychic paper said to get us in here, you couldn’t very well just go paradin’ around in your leather jacket.”

“I very well could.” he protested gruffly, crossing his arms.

“Doctor, it doesn’t hurt for you to blend in for one night. Besides, I think you look very dashin’ in a tux. Even if you do believe they’re unlucky.”

She grinned, tongue in teeth as she lightly tugged on his lapels and he couldn’t help but smile back for a moment but then shook his head.

“I’m telling you Rose, I don’t like…” A collective gasp from the surrounding guests had him glancing back up at the stage and rolling his eyes. “And there go the pants.”

“And here come the guards.” Rose pointed towards the entrance where the King was speaking animatedly with a dozen armed men.

“See,” The Doctor shouted over the commotion, grabbing hold of her hand as they took off towards the stage to collect their inebriated and now completely naked companion. “Nothing good ever happens when I wear a tux.”


End file.
